Jalousie, Stockholm et Amour
by Tortuehunter
Summary: Shinichi décide d'abandonner son identité et de devenir totalement Conan. Accompagné de Ai, il rencontre les Hommes en Noir. De son côté, Ran déprime après la fin de la quatrième année d'absence de Shinichi. CoxAi ! Chapitre 4 ajouté !
1. Prologue

Ce texte est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
>Je me suis inspiré de beaucoup de fictions anglaises et françaises que j'ai lues à droite à gauche, bien que l'histoire soit de mon invention.<br>N'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer, signaler les fautes (de vieux ennemis à moi...), ça prend deux secondes et ça encourage. Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas.  
>Disclaimer : Detective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama.<p>

_Conan POV_

« - Conan ! Lève toi vite, tu as cours aujourd'hui !

- Mouais… je sais, je sais, laisse moi encore deux minutes je t'en supplie Ran-neechan.

- Non ! Ai-chan et les autres sont déjà en bas, ils t'attendent. Ils sont venus exprès pour te chercher tu ne vas pas les faire attendre. »

Quoi ? Mais je leur ai rien demandé ! Bref… si Haibara a fait le déplacement, c'est qu'il doit s'être passé quelque chose d'important.

_Narrateur POV_

Conan descendit de sa chambre en attrapant un toast au passage et alla rejoindre ses amis. Le « petit » garçon salua tout le monde et alla rejoindre Haibara, qui le regardait d'un air insistant depuis qu'il avait mis son nez dehors.

« - Alors tantei-kun, enfin réveillé ? Tu sais que tu nous a fait attendre. Et je déteste attendre.

- Oui je sais ça. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Tu me regardes bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui, en effet, mais tu m'as mis de mauvais humeur, donc je ne te le dirais qu'à la fin de la journée. Mais prépare toi à un grand choc. En bien ou en mal. »

Au moment où elle prononçait ses derniers mots, Conan crût voir une ombre de tristesse passer dans les yeux de la scientifique, mais elle retrouva presque tout de suite sont habituel masque de froideur, il prit donc ça pour un tour de son esprit encore embrumé. Il savait aussi qu'il était inutile de tenter de négocier, il se résigna donc, non sans curiosité. Qu'était cette nouvelle qu'Haibara voulait lui annoncer ?

Les groupe d'enfants se dirigea vers l'école Teitan, accompagné par un Conan totalement déconnecté du monde extérieur tant son esprit tentait d'imaginer ce qu'Haibara voulait dire par ''en mal comme en bien''. Ses réflexions furent finalement interrompues par leur arrivée en classe, où il s'installa comme à son habitude à côté de Haibara, tentant de déchiffrer son expression.

_Ai POV_

J'avais saisi la première excuse pour ne pas annoncer à Kudo ma découverte d'hier, je n'arrivai tout simplement pas à trouver mes mots. Je savais que j'avais déjà détruit sa vie une fois, je craignais sa colère si je détruisais maintenant tous ses espoirs de la lui rendre.

Je n'avais pas pu dormir de la nuit, mes recherches m'avaient trop hantée. J'avais pleuré, je ne le reconnaîtrai jamais devant lui, mais j'ai pleuré, pleuré pour l'homme que j'aime, l'homme qui malgré mes pêchés m'a protégé de sa vie, l'homme qui ma relevé dans tous ses moments difficiles, celui qui m'a toujours soutenue. J'ai pleuré car je savais que j'avais ruiné tous ses espoirs d'avoir une vie paisible aux côtés de sa Ran adorée. Mais j'ai aussi pleuré pour moi même, car je savais qu'il ne serai jamais mien. Je savais que Kudo ne me regarderait jamais comme une femme, mais seulement comme sa seule voie de sortir de cet enfer que je lui ai imposé.

Ma tête était lourde. Mon organisme actuel n'arrivai pas à tenir le choc de ces dernières nuits passées devant mon ordinateur à simuler toutes sortes d'expériences, à se torturer l'esprit à en perdre la raison avec des choses futiles comme les ''sentiments'', si bien que je m'effondrait sur ma table, m'assommant sur le bois du bureau, n'ayant plus la force de retenir ma tête.

_Narrateur POV_

Conan se précipita dès qu'il entendit le bruit sourd provoqué par la tête d'Haibara sur le bureau. Immédiatement il la prit par les épaules, et se leva.

« -Sensei, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, elle s'est évanouie. »

Sans laisser le temps au professeur de répondre, Conan sortit de la salle en courant, emmenant Haibara se faire soigner à l'étage du dessous.

L'infirmière conclu à une crise d'épuisement, et diagnostiqua un léger traumatisme crânien, dû au choc. Elle appela le Professeur Agasa, lui demandant d'emmener Ai à l'hôpital à son réveil, mais le professeur, en voyage avec un de ses confrères, lui affirma que Conan pourrait très bien sans charger, qu'il en prenait la responsabilité. Un peu étonnée par cette réponse, l'infirmière donna son accord, demandant à Conan d'attendre le réveil de sa camarade pour l'emmener.

À son réveil, Ai avait la tête lourde, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Conan qui arborait un air inquiet. Après avoir brièvement résumé la situation, il aida Ai à se relever, lui demanda si elle pouvait marcher, et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Les deux pseudos-enfants sortirent de l'école et se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital de Beika, situé à quelques minutes de marche à peine.

Arrivé à un carrefour, Conan marqua un temps d'hésitation.

« - Prenons par cette petite rue, ça ira plus vite. Elle nous mènera directement à l'hosto.

- Pas d'objections. De toute façons plus vite on arrive, plus vite je pourrai me rendormir. »

Conan connaissait cette ruelle pour y avoir résolu plusieurs cas d'agressions, il en connaissait donc les risques, mais malgré son ton désinvolte, Haibara devenait vraiment de plus en plus pâle. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Ils s'engagèrent donc dans la ruelle, avançant prestement, sans regarder derrière eux. Mais, soudain, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement à leur droite. Conan se jeta en arrière, éloignant Ai par la même occasion.

« - Excusez no… Ah ! »

Un homme, grand, cheveux argents tombant jusqu'à la taille sortit en trombe du bar, un pistolet de type Tokarev à la main, tirant à bout portant vers l'intérieur de ce qui se trouvait être un bar. Il abattit plusieurs hommes et se retourna vers les deux ''enfants''.

« - Gin !

- Comme on se retrouve Edogawa Conan !

- Non… pas maintenant, gémit faiblement Haibara

- Ferme là, lui ordonna nerveusement Conan.

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser Edogawa. Tu viens avec moi. Quant à toi gamine, je n'ai rien à faire de toi. »

Haibara était paralysée par la peur, Conan la sentait trembler dans ses bras. Il tenta vainement de là protéger, en se plaçant devant elle, mais sans succès. Gin l'envoya valser dans les ordures du bâtiment d'un coup de crosse. Conan s'écrasa lourdement, mais sa chute fût amortie pas les ordures. À demi-conscient, il ne pouvait pas se relever si il ne voulait pas s'évanouir. Il poussa un faible gémissement qui lui valut un sourire sardonique de Gin quand il vit ce dernier lever son arme vers Haibara, prêt à presser la détente.

_Ai POV_

Alors voilà comment je vais mourir n'est ce pas ? Tuer pas Gin, comme ma sœur. Je ne pourrai donc pas dire à Kudo… tout ce qu'il doit savoir. Ma vie n'aura pas eu grand sens finalement. La deuxième chance qui me fût accordé va s'achever sans avoir pût me permettre d'expier mes pêchés. Peut être que je mérite cette mort au fond. Très bien. Mais je ne veux rien regretter.

« - Edogawa-kun, avant de que je meure, écoute bien ceci : je t'aime. »

Conan ne bougea pas, sûrement inconscient, tandis que Gin éclatant de rire, relâcha le cran de sécurité, et tira.

BANG.

Oh cliffie cliffie... Le chapitre deux est en cours d'écriture. Il vous donne rendez vous dans la soirée.  
>Au fait, j'ai classé cette fiction 13+, mais il se peut que plus tard il y ait quelque passages peu peu lemon ou violent, au quel cas je la reclasserai. Je ferais attention pour que ces passage soient "filler" pour ne pas frustrer les plus jeunes lecteurs évidemment. Sur ce.<p> 


	2. Chapitre premier

Voila la suite ! Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, mais je ne savais pas comment orienté l'histoire. J'essayerai quand même de tenir un rythme d'un chapitre par jour, mais avec le lycée etc... je ne peux rien promettre. Sur ce, je vous vois en bas !

BANG

_ Ai POV_

Une douleur fulgurant me transperça, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, je savais que c'était la fin. Mais j'eu la force de regarder Gin, un masque de douleur sur son visage. Je vis qu'il était touché lui aussi au bras. Mais comment ? Alors je remarquai que l'un des hommes sur qui l'homme en noir tirait tout à l'heure était encore vivant et, bien qu'au sol, avait tenté abattre le blond. En m'examinant sommairement, je compris que je n'étais touchée qu'au flanc droit. J'étais dans un état grave, perdant tout mon sang, mais je n'était pas encore morte !

- Enfoiré ! Gémit Gin la main sur son bras

- Haibara ! Tiens bon ! Conan tentait de se relever. Minute ! Je pensais qu'il était évanoui celui là ! Et moi je ne suis pas morte ! Mais alors... il a entendu ! Malgré la situation, je me mis à rougir légèrement.

- Kudo... , même si je ne pouvais parler très fort, Gin sembla m'avoir entendu. Je réalisais alors mon erreur qui allait sûrement nous être fatale.

- Alors c'est lui ! Voila pourquoi on a pas retrouvé son corps ! Gin avait un regard fou, ses yeux se braquèrent sur moi : Alors tu dois être... Sherry ! Il leva à nouveau son arme, promettant de ne pas me manquer cette fois. Il appuya sur la gâchette et... Clic.

-Merde, plus de balle ! Ces crétins m'en ont trop fait gaspiller !

L'homme qui avait tiré sur Gin se releva, chancelant, braqua son arme sur Gin et tira une deuxième balle, cette fois dans la cuisse. Gin retint sa souffrance en jurant, fit volte face, et boita vers sa Porsche, garée devant l'entrée de la ruelle, promenant qu'il nous traquerai et finirai bien par nous retrouver. Conan jura à son tour quand il vit Gin s'éloigner de lui sans pourvoir rien faire alors que son pire ennemi était diminué.

Le type du bar s'effondra, sûrement mort, tandis que ma vision se brouillait et que je tombai à mon tour.

_ Conan POV_

Merde, maudit Gin, dans mon état, je ne peux pas le rattraper, et puis, je dois m'occuper d'Haibara.

Tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé l'entendre parler, me parler, me dire... me dire je t'aime... non... impossible ! Haibara ? Me dire ça à moi ? Non... j'ai du rêver durant mon inconscience, c'est impossible. Enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça. Sa vie est en jeu.

_ Narrateur POV_

Conan récupéra Ai inconsciente, comprima sa blessure et la porta jusque à l'hôpital. Derrière eux, on pouvait voir les flaques de sang laissées par Ai, ce qui inquiétait Conan au plus haut point. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se vide de son sang avant d'être pris en charge.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Conan inventa tant bien que mal une histoire de braquage tandis qu'il la menait ici pour un simple traumatisme, mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir son histoire. Dès que l'agente d'accueil vit le sang sur la main de Conan, elle pressa un bouton qui fit surgir des médecins et des infirmières de la salle de garde. Dès qu'Haibara fut en sécurité, la tension qui maintenait Conan sur ses pieds se dissipa, et il s'écroula une nouvelle fois. Il fût lui aussi emmené en salle d'examen par d'autres hospitaliers.

Conan se souvint vaguement d'avoir entendu un médecin prononcer les mots "côtes" et "cassées", mais son esprit n'était pas capable de se tenir éveillé plus de 3 secondes.

A son réveil, Conan était dans une chambre, Ai gisait elle aussi dans un lit à coté de lui. Des perfusions accrochées au dessus d'elle. Conan appuya sur le bouton situé à coté de lui pour signaler à l'infirmière qu'il s'était réveiller. Celle ci accouru, lui ordonnant immédiatement de ne pas bouger, ni parler.

Elle sortit alors un bloc note, et détailla alors à Conan ses blessures : trois côtes casées, le poumon perforé. Ils l'avaient sauvés lui aussi de justesse.

Bravant l'interdiction, Conan parla :

- Pourquoi "aussi" ?

- Tss... je t'ai dit de ne pas parler. Bon... contente toi de hocher la tête. Je dis aussi, car la petite que tu as amené a perdu beaucoup de sang. La balle a transpercé son flanc, laissant le sang couler à flot. Pour compliquer le tout, nous n'arrivions pas à identifier son groupe sanguin. Son sang semble troublé par une substance que nous n'identifions pas.

"Apotoxine 4869" pensa tristement Conan.

- Nous avons donc du faire quelque chose que nous n'aurions jamais fait avec un garçon de ton âge et dans ton état. En supposant que vous étiez apparentés, nous avons analysé tont sang et y avons trouvé la même substance. Nous t'avons donc prélevé du sang pour lui transfuser. C'est aussi pour ça que tu es si faible.

Conan hocha la tête gravement, puis, désigna l'horloge du menton.

- Combien de temps ? Oh, vous n'êtes pas sortit avant un bon mois je pense.

Conan fit non de la tête. Il émit juste le mot "date" qui lui valu un grognement de la part de l'infirmière.

- Ca fait 4 jours que vous êtes inconscients tous les deux. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller elle aussi. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons trouvé sur vous aucun moyen de contacter vos parents. Je vais te donner une feuille et tu écriras comment les contacter. Je reviens tout de suite.

_ Conan POV_

Quatre jours ! Mais Ran doit être folle d'inquiétude ! Et le Professeur ! Nous avons disparus depuis 4 jours !

Je vis l'infirmière arriver avec une feuille et un stylo, me demanda d'écrire nos noms et prénoms, ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone pour contacter nos parents.

Je pensais qu'il valait mieux d'abord contacter le Professeur Agasa, le faisant passer pour mon père et Haibara pour ma sœur, histoire d'éviter toute question des services médicaux.

J'écrivis donc "Contacter Agase-hakase, pour ses enfants Agasa Conan et Agasa Ai", suivi du numéro de téléphone de la résidence du Prof. L'infirmière repartit sur le champ, un téléphone à la main.

Elle revint plus ou moins une heure après, je ne sais plus très bien, l'horloge étant en panne, accompagnée du Professeur Agasa. Ce dernier afficha une mine rassuré des qu'il me vit éveillé, mais son regard s'attrista à nouveau quand il vit Ai. Il s'approcha de moi, et me demanda de lui raconté ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Je n'eu la force de prononcer que quelques mots :

- Gin... prévenez Ran, je vous en prie.

La mine d'Agasa s'assombrit à la mention de Ran. Il se pencha vers moi et murmura :

- Eh... Shinichi... à propos de Ran... Kogoro m'a appelé il y a deux jours, il semblerai... hum... qu'elle ait disparue elle aussi.

Dès que j'entendis ça, je me relevais vivement, provoquant une douleur fulgurante dans mon thorax, avant de tombe en arrière.

- Ran... je savais que l'erreur d'Haibara allait sûrement coûter la vie à Ran...

"Ran..." ce nom fut ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Alors ? ça vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Pour la suite, un indice est caché dans le titre. Les plus théoriciens (ou logiques) d'entre vous devinerons-t-ils ? Nous verrons. Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur Ran (oui je sais que la plus part des lecteurs de COxAi ne l'aime pas, mais ne vous inquiétez pas moi non plus.)


	3. Chapitre deuxième

Ah ! Je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'écrire celui-ci dès ce soir. Donc un chapitre où on change de contexte, de temps, des personnages etc... mais essentiel pour la suite. Sur ce. Je serais en bas

_Deux jours plus tôt. Du coté de chez Ran._

_Narrateur POV_

- Hey Ran ! Viens voir cette robe ! Elle est sublime tu trouves pas ? Je me demande si ça irais avec mes talons...

- Sonoko... quand va tu arrêter de regarder uniquement les vêtements avec plus de sept zéros après le prix ?

- Peuh... Ce qui est beau est chère ma petite Ran ! Et puis je suis l'héritière d'une grande entreprise. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'habiller n'importe comment !

- Ah... tu es irrécupérable.

- Au fait... où est le mioche ?

- Chez le professeur Agasa. Il m'a téléphoner hier pour me dire qu'il avait oublié de m'appeler avant hier et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'inquiète, Conan était en sécurité avec Ai chez lui. D'ailleurs, sa voix paraissait bizarre. Comme si il avait peur ou était inquiet. Il devait vraiment s'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir appelé.

- Bah. Tant mieux. Comme ça on ne l'a pas dans les pattes pour notre super journée Shopping !

-Sonoko, rentrons, il commence à faire nuit. Papa m'as demandé de rentré avant qu'il ne fasse complètement noir, je suis déjà en retard.

Sonoko soupira, et se résigna. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le magasin chargées de tous leurs achats de la journée, et retournèrent en direction de Beika. Le soleil disparaissait de plus en plus, Ran et Sonoko, légèrement nerveuses, accélérèrent le pas. À un feu rouge, elle s'arrêtèrent, et reprirent leur souffle quelques secondes. Ran pestait intérieurement, Sonoko l'avait une énième fois mise en retard. Son père allai encore lui passer un savon, et elle ne pourrait plus sortir durant ce mois.

Alors qu'elles allaient repartir, les deux filles sentirent une piqûre dans leur cou, qui paralysa Sonoko, mais qui endormit Ran sur le coup.

_Sonoko POV_

Il se passe quoi là ? Je ne peux plus bouger ! Et c'est qui ce gros type en noir là ? Ah mon dieu ! Un stalker ! Non je veux pas ! Et Ran ? Elle à l'air évanouie !

- Aniki ! Celle ci est toujours consciente ! On fait quoi ?

- Elle est paralysée ce n'est pas grave. Simple résistance organique. Il n'y personne aux alentours ?

- Oui sur !

- Très bien. Mettons les dans la voiture.

Ran fut installée sur la banquette arrière de la voiture tandis que ces deux bandits me jetaient dans le coffre ! Moi ! Dans un coffre ! Quelle insulte !

- Tiens toi tranquille ma jolie. Ça ne sera pas long.

- Vodka ! En voiture !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous roulâmes avant d'arriver dans ce qui me semblait être un entrepôt désaffecté. Les deux types nous déchargèrent, et nous alignèrent contre un mur, Ran toujours inconsciente.

- Aniki, laquelle est Mouri Ran ?

- D'après les photos, c'est celle qui dort. Répondit le bond avec des yeux froids et impitoyable. Ainsi, c'était Ran qui cherchait ! C'était peut être ma chance de m'échapper. Peut être qu'ils garderont Ran et me laisseront sortir!

- Je fais quoi de l'autre ?

- Elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité pour atteindre Sherry et Kudo. Débarasse nous en.

Non... ce n'était pas possible ! Alors leur cible étaient cet otaku et une bouteille d'alcool ? Quoi ? Je comprends plus rien là. Et qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par débarrasses t'... non ! Mais... non ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! J'essayais de parler, mais sans succès. Mes muscles étaient totalement paralysés par la piqûre. Je vis le gros sortir une arme, et mettre un silencieux. Non... non ! Je vous en prie. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, mais ne semblèrent pas l'attendrir d'un iota. Son sourire sadique en fût même renforcé. C'est pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça ! Non !

Je vis le canon,et n'entendit même pas la détonation. C'était la fin. Tout était noir.

_Narrateur POV_

Sonoko s'effondra au sol, la balle qu'avait tiré Vodka l'avait atteint entre les deux yeux, et l'avait tuée sur le coup. Sans aucun espoir de survie. Il traîna le corps dans une pièce adjacente en attendant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser définitivement.

Ils attendirent ensuite patiemment le réveil de Ran, tout en l'ayant transportée préalablement dans une cellule fermée, car ils avaient eu vent de ses antécédents de karatéka.

_Ran POV_

"Où... où suis-je ? Sonoko ? Quelqu'un ? Shinichi !"

J'étais dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, abîmée, mais... pourquoi je suis ligotée ? Non ! Où suis-je !

- NON !

Mon hurlement avait visiblement été entendu, car j'entendis des pas de derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un homme, la trentaine, les cheveux longs, jusque au bassin, argentés. Il portait un trech coat noir accompagné d'un chapeau noir. Ce qui me frappa, s'était ses yeux. Froids, argentés eux aussi, comme deux lunes brumeuses.

- Tu es bien Mouri Ran ?

- O...Oui. Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Calme toi ! Nous avons juste... des questions à te poser. Après nous... te laisserons partir.

Sa voix était calme et posée, mais autoritaire. Il m'avait calmée en une seule phrase.

- Et Sonoko, mon amie ?

- Aucun mal ne lui sera fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu coopères. Sinon... Si tout se passe comme nous le voulons, vous serez relâchées toutes les deux très vite. Mais il va me falloir ton entière coopération.

- Très bien. Ma voix tremblait, mais j'essayais de paître forte devant ce mystérieux homme en noir.

- Viens suis moi. Allons discuter dans un endroit un peu plus confortable.

- Je veux voir Sonoko avant.

- Non. Ici c'est moi qui dicte les règles. Pas de contacts avant la réussite de notre objectif. Tu pourras la retrouver après. Cette fois, il avait haussé le ton. Je tressailli tant il était impressionnant.

-D'accord d'accord.

Nous arrivâmes dans ce qui semblait être un salon, il y avait une petite table, entourée de deux canapés, et d'un présentoir à alcools. Il m'invita à m'asseoir, ce que je fis non sans méfiance.

- Bien, que voulez vous ?

- Cigarette ? Boisson ?

- Non.

- Je veux des infos.

- Sur ?

- Kudo Shinichi.

C'était la seule chose que Ran n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas donner d'infos sur son meilleur ami. Déjà elle n'en avait pas, et en plus même si elle en avait, elle le protégerait de sa vie.

- Je n'ai plus de contact avec lui depuis 4 ans. Où sinon très rarement. Il est sur une affaire.

- Tu mens. On nous a rapporter que tu avais eu des contacts avec lui récemment.

- Non ! Je vous le jure je ne sais rien. D'ailleurs, pourquoi voulez vous des infos sur lui ?

- Je t'ai dit que c'était moi qui donnait les règles. Ça vaut aussi pour les questions.

Je le vit réfléchir quelques secondes puis :

- Non. D'ailleurs, je vais te le dire. Il se trouve que je fais parti d'une organisation top-secrète et que Kudo à enlevé une de nos meilleures agentes. Je veux la retrouver, mais j'ai peur que celle ci soit complice de Kudo, voir qu'elle entretienne une relation avec lui. Je ne peux donc pas me risquer à la contacter.

Quoi ! Mon Shinichi avec une autre fille ? Alors la voila son affaire top secrète ! Si je l'attrape !

- Ce... cette agente, est elle belle ?

- Oh, oui. Magnifique. C'est notre plus bel élément. Le plus intelligent aussi.

- Je comprends, mais je ne peut rien vous dire.

- Très bien. Je te remets dans ta cellule pour quelques heures le temps de réfléchir.

Il me ramena fermement dans ma cellule, qu'il verrouilla et s'en alla. Je restais là, ne sachant que faire...

_Gin POV_

Je la tiens. Avec ces mensonges, cette ados jalouse va nous mener tout droit à Kudo. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que cela fasse son cheminement dans son esprit, et on n'aura lus qu'a cueillir Kudo et Sherry ensuite. Et puis même si elle ne sait rien, elle pourra toujours nous aider à attirer Kudo dans un piège une fois que _ça _aura fait son effet.

Alors ? ça vous a plus ? ? N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à commenter c'est encourageant. à demain !


	4. Chapitre troisième

Hey ! Tout b'abord, excusez moi de cette longue absence, mais bon... plusieurs problèmes retenaient mon attention.

Enfin, trève de mondanités, voici le chapitre !

Chapitre 3

_Ran POV_

Cela fait maintenant plus de trois heures que le blond… enfin mon ravisseur, me retient dans cette cellule…

Je commence à m'inquiéter un peu pour Sonoko… est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Lui ont ils poser des questions à elle aussi ?

Sur Shinichi ?

Si je le trouve celui là ! Il aura à faire à moi. Enlever un femme… passe encore ! Mais avoir une relation avec elle et me mentir ! Je ne le supporte pas !

Envoyant rageusement valser ma chaussure sur le mur, je me mis à pleurer, le visage de shinichi et d'une femme au visage flou flottant dans mon esprit.

_Gin POV_

Mon discours commence à faire effet apparemment !

« - Vodka ! Tu veux t'amuser un peu ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Aniki ?

- Viens voir l'écran de surveillance, la gamine pleure. »

Un petit sourire ce dessina sur le visage de Vodka qui avançait déjà vers l'écran. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit.

J'allais me servir dans une carafe un petit verre quand une idée géniale germait dans mon esprit. J'allai lui montrer une photo d'_elle _! La beauté de Sherry ne pourrait qu'attiser sa colère !

La banque de données de l'Organisation me permit d'en imprimer une, que je posais sur la table, avant de rejoindre la voiture et de sortir. Une mission m'attendait.

_Conan POV_

Je fus réveiller par une petite voix qui appelait mon nom au milieu de la nuit.

« - Conan ! Conan !

Je sursautais pensant avoir rêver, mais je vis Ai qui s'était éveillée.

- Haibara ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Déprimé…

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Un mois d'hôpital pas moins… et, Ran… elle s'est fait enlevée.

- Non ! Quand ça ?

- Il y a deux jours, soit deux jours après notre altercation avec Gin. Je suis sur que c'est lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Je ne peux pas attendre un mois, je ne peux pas. Quand je serais à peu près en forme je « disparaîtrait ».

- C'est de la folie…

Je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre patiemment que Gin torture Ran pendant un mois pour aller la chercher.

_Kogoro POV_

Réveil. Matin. Café. Ran ?

Merde non ! Elle n'a toujours pas été retrouvée. Je me précipite sur le téléphone, et compose le numéro de Megure, histoire de voir si il y a du nouveau. Évidemment, rien.

La poubelle est pleine. Normalement Ran s'en charge, mais la… L'inquiétude me ronge depuis la disparition de ma fille.

En ouvrant la porte, je remarque une enveloppe sur le seuil. Je l'ouvre, les mains tremblantes, une lettre à l'intérieur.

Écrite à l'encre rouge, je suis stupéfier par ce que je lis.

« Je tiens votre fille. Elle va parfaitement bien. On ne peut pas en dire autant de l'autre… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On dit que vous êtes le plus grand détective du monde, alors j'ai un défi pour vous. Ou plutôt un ultimatum. Il y a une fille, une traître, que je veux retrouver. Je vous joint ça photo, à vous de la retrouver.

Bien évidemment, pas un mot à Megure. Qu'il continue ses petites recherches, il ne trouvera rien. Si vous en parlez, je le saurait !

Si vous me trouvez la fille, allez dans un bar. Commandez un Sherry. On vous rendra la petite.

Mais si vous échouez et qu'elle ne répond pas à mes attentes, vous savez à quoi vous attendre vous. »

Le papier me tomba des mains, révélant une photo d'une jeune femme, cheveux auburn, qui devait avoir dans la avait comme un air de famille avec la petite de chez Agasa.

Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire… Devrais-je risquer la vie d'une autre fille pour celle de ma fille ?

Ma formation de policier reprenait le dessus, m'incitant à réfléchir plus en profondeur, mais mon instinct paternel me mettait déjà sur la route de la maison du Pr. Agasa.

En arrivant, je me souvint que les enfants étaient à l'hôpital, je m'y précipitait donc à grands pas.

Arivé au guichet, je demandait la chambre de Conan Edogawa et Ai Haibara. On me répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun patients à ses noms.

Heureusement, je vis le professeur Agasa descendre par un escalier devant moi. M'avançant vers lui, je lui demandais où étaient les enfants, il m'indiqua alors de monter à l'étage et de chercher la chambre au nom d'Agasa.

Quand je fût arrivé, je pris une grande inspiration, et entra.

_Conan POV_

Sans frapper, la porte s'ouvrit, la silhouette du vieux se découpant dans l'encadrement.

« - Les enfants ! J'ai appris pour votre accident ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui tonton ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et toi gamine ?

- Oui Mouri-san. Tout va bien.

Kogoro discuta de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où il sortit un papier de sa veste.

- Je me demandait gamine si tu n'avais pas une belle grande sœur. Regarde ce que que j'ai vu dans un magazine.

Il déplia une photo de Shiho adulte, d'un air incertain.

Tout devint clair. _Ils _le font chanter.

Haibara écarquilla les yeux, surprise, presque paniquée, et répondit par la négative, assurant d'un voix bizarre que la ressemblance était frappante.

Mouri semblait déçu, il nous salua et quitta la pièce, précipitamment, Haibara me regarda fixement pendant de longues minutes, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, puis ouvrit la bouche, et la referma deux fois de suite.

La tension dans la chambre était palpable. Je me levais difficilement, et alla vérifier que personne n'écoutait derrière la porte, puis revint clopin clopant sur mon lit. Haibara était toujours interdite, comme si elle était restée bloquée sur cette photo de son ancienne elle.

- Il n'y a plus aucun doute. Ils savent quasiment où nous sommes et qui nous sommes. On ne pourra plus leurs échapper bien longtemps.

Voilà, c'est fini ! Promis, je poste des chapitres plus régulièrement. Au moins 1 par semaine.

N'oubliez pas de commenter. Ça fait toujours plaisir.


	5. Chapitre quatrième

Salut ! Voici le chapitre que je vous avais promis. Il est certes petit, mais important pour la suite. (enfin je pense). Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent, et surtout commentent cette histoire, vous êtes vraiment motivants !

Chapitre 4

_Ai POV_

Tout était de ma faute. Même le vieux était impliqué dans tout ça. J'étais la seule responsable. L'apotoxine était ma création. Kudo doit m'en vouloir. Mes pêchés sont innombrables. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face sans honte. Comment me repentir ? Que pourrais-je faire pour qu'il me pardonne ? Ran est la fille qu'il a toujours aimée. Depuis toujours. Si je la sauvais, peut être que Kudo me pardonnerait. Oui c'est ça. Je dois tirer Ran de là. Après… je pourrai m'en aller.

_Narrateur POV_

AI se redressa, et tourna la tête vers Conan.

« - Hey, Conan.

- Oui AI ?

- Pardonne-moi… »

La jeune fille saisit le verre que lui avait apporté l'infirmière quelques heures avant, et le projeta de toutes ses forces en direction de la tête de Conan. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et encaissa le projectile en plein front. Sonné, il tomba sur son lit, inerte.

Ai se leva, et arracha difficilement ses perfusions. Elle alla ensuite vérifier que Conan n'était pas trop atteint, et quitta discrètement l'hôpital. Une fois sortie, elle prit difficilement le chemin de l'agence de détective Mouri. Une fois arrivée, elle entra dans un petit café pas très loin et en entrant, elle se prépara à utiliser des mots qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier définitivement.

« Un Sherry s'il vous plaît. »

_Conan POV_

Il fait noir. Me tête me fait mal. Que s'est-il passé ? Bordel Ai ! On m'appel… Mes yeux ! La lumière me gêne. Qu'est-ce que…

« - Conan-kun ! OI ! CONAN-KUN !

- Mmh…

- Réveil toi !

- C'est bon c'est bon.

- Où est AI-kun ?

- Je sais pas… je sais plus… Elle m'a lancé un verre à la figure et après, plus rien. »

Le professeur se tenait au-dessus de mon lit, accompagné par deux infirmières.

Une fois que celles-ci eurent quitté la pièce, le Professeur se baissa dans ma direction et me murmura :

« Il faut mettre un terme à tout cela. J'ai appelé Jodie Sterling.

- Vous lui avez dit… pour mon identité ?

- Non. Ce choix est le tient. Du moment que l'on peut les arrêter, le fait que tu es Shinichi Kudo peut rester secret.

- Bon très bien. Quand pourrais-je la voir ?

- J'ai signé une décharge. Tu peux sortir dès demain. Elle nous rejoindra chez moi. Dors maintenant. »

Je ne me fis pas prier, et m'endormit. Mais cette fois, Ran n'était plus la seule à occuper mes pensées. Un autre nom y flottait : Haibara Ai.

_Gin POV_

Voilà qui était fait. Avec un peu de chance, ce détective de pacotille nous mènera directement à Sherry. Je sortis de l'immeuble de Mouri et rentrai dans ma Porsche. Ah… qu'est-ce que j'aimais cette bagnole. Tirant mes cigarettes, je pressais l'allume cigares, et démarrais. Je retournais voir la fille. Je réfléchissais à notre prochain mouvement. Fallait-il attendre patiemment que cet abruti trouve quelque chose ? Non… Ce n'était pas mon genre. Mais ce n'était pas non plus de mon ressort.

Il fallait que je contacte _cette personne_. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était de ne pas avoir à travailler avec cette femme… Vermouth me tapait sur les nerfs récemment, plus que d'habitude. Malheureusement, elle avait toujours été sa favorite.

Je me rendis compte quelques minutes plus tard que mes réflexions m'avaient entrainées trop loin, et que j'avais manqué la sortie de l'autoroute. Sortant pour faire demi-tour, je remarquais une voiture singulière, immatriculé japonaise, mais avec à son bord une femme qui semblait être américaine et dont le visage me disais vaguement quelque chose. Intrigué, je m'arrêtais, et vis un homme sortir du magasin en face, et regagner la voiture. Et cet homme je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Akai Shuichi ! Il tourna se tête vers moi, et du reconnaître ma magnifique voiture, car il bondit en arrière, criant quelque chose, adressé à l'américaine.

Je sortis à mon tour de la voiture, sortant mon arme, quand une balle me frôla et fit même un trou dans mon manteau. J'ouvris le feu sur Akai, pendant que l'autre sortait, pointant elle aussi une arme sur moi, en criant : « FBI rendez-vous ! »

Hors de question ma jolie, pensais-je tout en tirant. Mais à ce moment-là, je me rendis compte qu'Akai ne tirait plus depuis quelques secondes. Je le vis entrain de viser quelque chose et… OH non ! La voiture ! Trop tard. Akai tira, sa balle atteignant le réservoir, me projetant en arrière et réduisant cette merveille à un tas de métal fumant. Je me relevais rapidement, maudissant Akai. Eux aussi avaient été soufflés par l'explosion. Je n'aurais pas de seconde chance. Je tirais ma dernière balle, touchant Akai dans le bas du dos. Mais étant moi aussi sévèrement touché, je ne pouvais m'attarder plus longtemps ici. J'entendais les bruits des sirènes de police, sûrement appelés par des riverains. N'ayant plus de moyen de transport, je soulevais la plaque d'égout la plus proche et me laissa glisser dans les souterrains de Tokyo. J'appelais Vodka, je ne pouvais pas revenir seul. D'une voix étouffée, je lui demandais de venir me chercher. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

_Jodie POV_

_God ! _ Nous le tenions ! Où est-il maintenant ? Et Akai ? Merde… il a l'ai touché. Son dos saigne. IL est inconscient. Une blessure par balle, et deux côtes cassées à cause de l'explosion. En espérant que ses organes vitaux soient intacts, il s'en sortira.

Quelques minutes après, la police arriva, accompagnée de pompiers et d'une ambulance. Celle-ci prit directement Akai en charge, pendant que je me dispensai des questions des policiers en montrant ma carte. « FBI. J'ai une autorisation pour intervenir. »

Je pu m'éloigner rapidement, essayant de regagner mon hôtel. J'avais un rendez-vous très important demain. Et je faisais de cette organisation une affaire personnelle de toute façon. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais décidé d'enquêter sur eux. J'avais une revanche à prendre. Sur cette ignoble femme…

Le petit Conan pourra peut-être m'aider à comprendre. Même si ce n'est qu'un _enfant_

Voilà. Chapitre terminé. Je vous avais dit que ce serais court. Mais bon... Je vous attends dans les commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce qui vous à plus, ce qui vous plaît moins etc... Prochain chapitre mardi !


End file.
